The Traveler
by Lorraine49
Summary: The Enterprise has a stowaway with a mysterious past. Will Hwin fit in on the starship, or will her secrets catch up to her?
1. Stowaway

Stowaway

Kirk, Spock, and Dr. McCoy had just completed a survey of Helena III. The Federation had been monitoring the civilization on that planet for many years and it seemed to be nearing its age of space travel. The Enterprise, being the closest ship, was sent to conduct an investigation and everything had run smoothly. Well, almost everything. Upon entering a nearby village, the trio had encountered a very inquisitive female. She was in her early twenties and stood an inch or so taller than Kirk. As was the custom of her people, she wore a loose-fitting tunic and brown pants with her sand-colored hair tied back in a long, thick braid. She asked the three many questions regarding where they were from.

"Where are you from? What do you do? Why are you a captain of? What kind of a doctor are you? Why do you wear that ridiculous hat?"

After receiving vague answers to her questions, the native seemed content with following the newcomers around. This became a problem when they had to leave. Kirk had told Scotty to beam them far away from the village so as to not attract attention and the plan was to beam back from the same coordinates. This woman, however, proved difficult to get rid of and she followed them to their beaming location. "It is not logical for you to follow us all the way to our village," Spock told her. "There are many more opportunities for you here." That seemed to convince her and she bid the strangers farewell before disappearing behind a rock and heading off toward her home. Or so Kirk thought.

"Energize."

As the view of the planet faded before him, Dr. McCoy felt a pair of arms grab his shoulders. The next moment, four bodies materialized on the platform. McCoy whirled around to find the inquisitive native looking around with wide eyes. "Are you nuts, lady? It's bad enough I have to have my atoms scrambled around in that thing! Do you know how easily we could have mutated into some unnatural thing?" The woman stared blankly at McCoy. He sighed. "No, of course you don't."

Kirk put his hand on McCoy's shoulder. "Bones, relax. You're fine." McCoy was about to respond, but Spock spoke first. "Captain, her arrival aboard the Enterprise has complicated matters. She cannot return to the colony and she cannot remain here. Either choice will break the Prime Directive." For the first time since boarding the ship, the woman spoke. "Why can't I stay? I would love to learn more about this ship. Besides, I have no family back at the village." Kirk smiled warmly at the woman and answered. "I believe you would find it—difficult—to adjust to our ways. Things are very different here and it might be hard to understand certain things."

The woman crossed her arms indignantly. "I strongly disagree, sir! I catch on pretty quickly. In fact, I bet I can surprise you by how much I know already." Spock raised an eyebrow and Kirk chuckled. The woman narrowed her eyes. "You don't believe me. Alright then, I propose a bet. If I can prove to you, right now, I can adjust to life here, I get to stay."

"And if you can't?" Kirk countered. "If I can't, I will return to my village and not say a word about this place. If you don't trust that I will keep your secret, you can do with me what you like." Kirk was amused by the girl. She had spirit. "Alright, you've got a deal."

"Captain, I do not believe—" Spock began to protest, but Kirk held up his hand. "If she can adapt to our life, it is only _logical_ that we let her stay rather than run the risk of exposing our way of life." After a brief moment of silence, the three men turned to their new passenger expectantly. She smiled mischievously. "Alright, but first—Mr. Spock, is it?—you need to lose that ridiculous hat!" In one swift motion, the woman plucked Spock's hat off his head revealing his pointed ears. The woman stared for a bit, then her face slipped into an unreadable expression as she stood up straight and held up her hand in a Vulcan salute. " _Dif-tor heh smusma_."

She smirked when three blank faces stared up at her. "It would seem I have won our bet, Captain," she said smugly as she stepped off the transporter pad. "How can you possibly know that Vulcan hand thing?" McCoy gaped. The woman's eyes twinkled mischievously. "Things are not always as they seem. You see, you are not the only ones who explore cultures not yet capable of space travel."

"It would seem so!" Kirk laughed. After a moment, he ran his fingers through his hair. "Well it seems you will be staying with us for the moment so welcome aboard Miss…"

"Oh, you may call me Hwin, Captain." She extended her hand and Kirk shook it. "Alright, welcome aboard, Hwin." Just then, the comm beeped. "Kirk here."

"Captain, is everythin' alright? You've been down there quite a while," Scotty asked.

"Oh! Yes, Scotty, we're fine. Although, it appears we have a new passenger aboard. I will deal with the situation here. Spock will be up in a moment to relieve you." On cue, Spock left the transporter room and headed toward the bridge. McCoy remained. "Jim, if she's staying here, I want her examined, just to make sure she's not carrying anything harmful to the crew." Kirk nodded and McCoy led Hwin to sickbay while Kirk headed to the bridge. The Enterprise had a stowaway. That would be interesting to explain to Starfleet.

* * *

"You know, it's a good thing your ship came by, Doctor," Hwin said while patiently resting on a biobed. "I lent my ship to a friend and his business took longer than expected. I would have had to wait six more months before he could pick me up." McCoy looked up from his PADD and at his patient. "You lent your friend your _ship_? Miss, I have a hard time believing that this friend of yours didn't just run off with your vessel." Hwin smiled warmly. "I have the utmost faith in him. He would never steal from me." McCoy was curious now. "How can you be so sure?"

"He's a Klingon. Klingons are people of honor. A Klingon always keeps his word. A lie is dishonorable." Hwin spoke these words with pride, as if she were Klingon herself. McCoy couldn't believe his ears. "A Klingon! How could you trust a Klingon? They are ruthless killers and enemies of the Federation!" McCoy gave a frustrated growl just as Kirk and Spock entered the room. "Problems, Bones?" Kirk glanced between medic and patient. McCoy shook his head then glanced at his PADD. "She's human." Hwin rolled her eyes. "I could have told you that," she said. McCoy glared at her before continuing. "Physically, everything checks out. Brain activity is higher than normal but nothing to be concerned about. It might explain her absurd ideas, though."

"Absurd ideas, Doctor?" Spock asked curiously.

"Yes." McCoy gestured to Hwin, who was now sitting up. "She seems to think that trusting a Klingon with her ship is a good idea." At this point, Hwin stood up and walked up to McCoy, irritated. "How little the Federation knows about its neighbors! Klingons are warriors, raised on the battlefield, but when they fight, they fight with honor, facing their enemy. You ask how I can trust a Klingon, yet humans are the ones who use trickery and deception."

"Fascinating," Spock said, breaking the silence. "Yes," agreed Kirk. "It appears our stowaway is full of surprises. So you've been observing Klingon culture as well? Anything else we should know?" He asked the last question seriously and a bit threateningly. Hwin sighed. "I have been to many worlds, Captain, some of which you know and some of which you do not. Among those you may know, I have visited Romulus and Remus, Kronos, and Vulcan extensively."

Hwin took their silence as a cue and she continued. "As Dr. McCoy has pointed out, I am human. I was born on Earth in northern Ohio. The high brain activity McCoy pointed out makes me a singularity as I have developed unusual intellectual abilities that exceed other humans. I apologize, Captain, that I am not explaining myself further, but I have my reasons; and while I may not share my secrets with you, it is not my intention to deceive you. I know that my presence has cause some trouble and I hope I can ease the burden by earning my keep in whichever way you see fit."

Kirk disliked having unknown passengers, as they posed a threat to the Enterprise. Hwin was no exception. He made a mental note to post a guard by her door, just in case. Still, he did admire Hwin's confidence. He did believe she was being honest about her background, but he was wary of secrets and didn't believe the 'no intention to deceive' claim. He looked at Hwin and nodded, "I will consider your request. Now if you would follow Spock, he has offered to show you to your quarters." Hwin nodded and followed Spock out of sickbay.

After walking in silence for a while, Hwin spoke up. "The captain doesn't trust me, does he?" Spock gave her a sideways glance, but continued walking. "What evidence has suggested that conclusion?" he countered.

"You are his First Officer. It would be impractical for you to volunteer to escort me when you have many other duties to perform. Therefore, Captain Kirk must be lying. So what is the difference between you and the average security guard? Your species. You are stronger and, in many respects, more intelligent, than the average human. This means that the captain wishes me to have a stronger, smarter, and more reliable escort. Conclusion: he doesn't trust me."

Spock was silent for a moment. "You're logic is sound." Hwin gave him a small smile. " _Sherlock Holmes_ , an Earth classic. You should read it sometime." Spock stopped at a door and it slid open with a _whoosh_. "This will be your quarters." Hwin walked in and looked around. "You still didn't answer my question," she remarked, turning to face Spock. The Vulcan didn't answer immediately. "The Captain does not trust people easily. As a starship captain, this has proven to be a positive trait." Hwin nodded thoughtfully. "Well, thank you for the escort, Mr. Spock, even if it was not your choice." Spock inclined his head and exited the room and Hwin was left alone to ponder her situation.

* * *

Hwin awoke refreshed, though her appearance told her otherwise. Looking in the mirror, Hwin frowned, realizing she had no brush to tame her wild hair nor any fresh clothes. Using her fingers as a comb, Hwin fixed her hair as best she could and pulled it into a simple bun. As she smoothed wrinkles out of her tunic, her stomach growled. Vague irritation crossed Hwin's mind as she realized she didn't know where to find a meal, but she shook off the feeling and, with one last look in the mirror, left her quarters to learn her way around the ship.

After asking a few crewmembers and making a few wrong turns, Hwin finally ended up the common room. Sitting at a corner table, Hwin surveyed the people in the room, watching them interact and deducing certain personality traits. Observing people always fascinated Hwin, so she was happily distracted from her meal when a loud and smiling Scotsman entered through the doors. His slight swagger suggested confidence and pride, traits Hwin naturally associated with the stripes on his sleeve. Though he held a higher rank, his easy interaction with others hinted at a personal connection with his fellow crewmen.

Immersed in her thoughts, Hwin was almost caught off guard when the smiling Scotsman sat across from her. "So yer the lassie I've been hearin' about," he began. Hwin smiled warmly and nodded. "Welcome aboard. My name's Scotty, Chief Engineer of the Enterprise." _Scotty_ Hwin repeated in her mind. _An informal introduction encourages further informality. He is possibly one who will bend the rules to achieve a desired end._

"A pleasure to meet you, Scotty. I am Hwin." No trace of the rapid deductions in her head touched the inflection in her voice. "So you're Chief Engineer? I wish I would have met you earlier, I had a bit of trouble finding my way this morning." Scotty chuckled softly. "She's a big ship, the Enterprise, but in time you'll learn yer way around. In fact, I could give ya a tour right now if you'd like. My shift won't start for a wee bit longer."

A few minutes later, Hwin and Scotty were walking side by side down the corridors. Scotty provided Hwin with a running commentary, providing a rough layout of the Enterprise, pointing out places of interest they passed, explaining their location in relation to important sections of the ship, and showing where the lifts were located. Scotty was specific enough for Hwin to understand what he told her, but generalized enough that she wasn't overwhelmed with information. The only exception to this was when they went to engineering. Scotty couldn't help giving a little more information about his own department, but Hwin didn't mind. She rather enjoyed Scotty's company and found the tour interesting.

Just when it seemed the tour was coming to a close, Scotty hit the comm button. "Captain, I'm here with our new passenger an' I was wonderin' if I could show her the bridge." There was a short pause before Kirk's reply. "Sure. Bring her up Scotty." Scotty gave his thanks and Hwin did likewise to Scotty. "Well, what kind of tour would this be if I didn't show ya where all the action happens?" he smirked as he headed toward a turbolift. Just as the doors were about to open the ship lurched and they both were thrown into the wall.

"Have we been hit?" Hwin asked, regaining her balance. "It would appear so," Scotty answered. "I'd better get down ta engineering." With that, Scotty was gone and Hwin was left alone. No doubt the bridge would be bustling with activity and fascinating to observe, however, her presence would hinder operations so she decided against that course of action. Not one to hide in times of crisis, she briskly made her way to the nearest observation lounge in the hopes of catching a glimpse of the action.

* * *

"Report." Kirk commanded to the bridge staff. "We've been hit by phaser fire from a ship in orbit around the planet, sir," Sulu answered promptly. "All decks report no serious injuries," Uhura added. "How come we didn't see it before?" Kirk asked, a bit irritated. "The ship was in a low orbit, Captain. The atmosphere interfered with our ship's sensors," replied Spock.

"Shields up, Mr. Sulu. Lt. Uhura, hail the vessel."

"Aye sir," both replied.

A moment later, the viewscreen clicked over to an orange-skinned humanoid with a flattened nose and crested bald head. Two others, possibly officers, stood behind him."I am Captain Kirk of the-"

"Kalimash, at Bahar!" the alien captain replied angrily. "We come in peace," Kirk explained. "Mirab, with sails unfurled!" The alien jabbed a finger at Kirk for emphasis. "Communications, is there a way to translate?" Uhura was already working diligently at her station. "The universal translator doesn't seem to be able to interpret, Captain, and there is no known records in our database."

"Uzani, his army with fists closed. Chezna at court, the court of silence," one alien officer told his captain. Warning signs flashed in Kirk's head. He knew what "army" meant and closed fists usually lead to fights.

" _Stop!_ "

Kirk whirled around to see Hwin nearly tumbling out of the lift. She marched down the ramp toward the viewscreen. "What ar—"

"Kantil and Shanda, at Derrah," Hwin told the alien. Then, gesturing to a befuddled Kirk, Hwin continued, "Kadir beneath Mo Moteh. Kantil and Shanda, at Derrah." The alien was silent for a moment and the bridge crew all but held their breath. Slowly, the alien nodded. Looking up, he addressed Kirk, "Rai and Jiri at Lungha. Rai of Lowani. Lowani under two moons. Jiri of Ubaya. Ubaya of crossed roads at Lungha. Lungha, her sky gray."

Hwin turned to Kirk. "He greets you, Captain. He now knows that you desire peace." Kirk regarded the once-hostile alien, then Hwin. His mind was swirling with questions, but he was wise enough to focus on the delicate situation at hand. Shoving his questions aside, Kirk addressed Hwin. "Ask him if we can meet, learn more about each other's cultures."

"Temba, his arms wide. Rai and Jiri at Lungha. Darmok and Jalad at Tanagra."

"Temba, his arms closed. Shaka, when the walls fell. Zima at Anzo. Zima and Bakor. Mirab, with sails unfurled." The alien spoke gently and Kirk thought he heard a bit of sadness in his voice.

"He cannot accept your offer, Captain. There is a war happening among their people and diplomatic ventures cannot be pursued now. He says we must leave, but I don't believe we are meant to stay away forever," Hwin translated.

Kirk nodded, contemplating what she said. "I hope our people can meet again, Captain. Mr. Sulu, take us out of here, warp factor three." The viewfinder clicked off and the Enterprise departed. With the situation resolved, the crew focused their attention on their uninvited (but not unwelcome) guest on the bridge.

"I saw the ship from one of the observation decks and recognized it Captain. I am familiar with their language and I know few outsiders are," Hwin explained. "I apologize for storming the bridge, sir, but I figured you may have needed a translator." Kirk regarded her for a few silent moments. "Well, clearly your concern was warranted. Thank you for your help, but next time, you might just try using the comm. That being said, you and I have things to discuss if you are going to be staying on my ship." He rose from his chair and gestured for Hwin to follow. "Mr. Spock, if you would accompany us. Mr. Sulu, you have the bridge." With that, Kirk, Spock, and Hwin took their leave.

* * *

 _A/N: Hey all and thank you for reading my fic! This is my first chapter fic so reviews are appreciated!_

 _Some of you may recognize the dialogue between Hwin and the aliens. For those of you who do not, I have used the language of the Tamarians from Star Trek: TNG. I figured I could get away with having the original Enterprise encounter an earlier version of these aliens and it would be a good way for Hwin to show off a bit. Here are the rough translations for anyone who is interested._

Kalimash, at Bahar- Get back

Mirab, with sails unfurled- go/leave

Uzani, his army with fists closed-attack

Chezna at court, the court of silence- not listening

Kantil and Shanda at Derrah- peace/allies

Kadir beneath Mo Moteh- not understanding

Rai and Jiri at Lungha…- greeting/meeting of two cultures

Temba, his arms wide/closed- giving or a gift/rebuff or refuse a gift

Darmok and Jalad at Tanagra- working together

Shaka, when the walls fell- failure

Zima at Anzo. Zima and Bakor- war/inability to get along


	2. Earning Her Keep

Earning Her Keep

Hwin was a mystery to Kirk. Yes, she seemed honest and forthcoming when asked questions, but she spoke very little about her personal experiences. Hwin had explained that she was a traveler and had previously come in contact with the aliens the Enterprise ran into a few hours ago. (Unfortunately, she never knew what their race was called, only a basic translation of their language.) She also claimed she travelled because she wished to learn about alien cultures firsthand instead of through textbooks. Hwin was from Earth and she spent a few years on Vulcan and, later, Kronos. She stated that she studied psychology and the sciences while on Vulcan, but that was all the information Kirk could get from his stowaway. He didn't like it, but she didn't seem to be a threat.

 _Starfleet's definitely going to chew me out for this one,_ Kirk thought. _It won't matter much that she came aboard uninvited, those paper pushers will no doubt want to investigate for a breach of the Prime Directive._ Kirk had little doubt that his superiors would eventually see reason, but the whole ordeal will be a nuisance.

After their new passenger left, Kirk turned his attention back to his Chief Officers. Spock, McCoy, and Scotty were not only trusted comrades, but close friends, which is why Kirk wanted their input.

"Thoughts?" he asked, hoping for new perspectives on the newcomer. Spock was the first to speak.

"Hwin is secretive, an undesirable trait to find in a new passenger. Hidden motives are seldom positive. For this reason, I believe she should be monitored closely, at least until we understand more about her. It cannot be ignored, however, that she possesses a useful skill set. As an exploratory vessel, the Enterprise would benefit strongly from someone familiar with contacting alien civilizations and bridging cultural divides. Hwin is capable of such feats, as is evident by her actions on the bridge today as well as her comments to Doctor McCoy regarding her knowledge of Klingon culture."

"So she's got secrets. We've all got secrets, Captain," Scotty chimed in. "If she's a traveler, then she's use ta bein' alone and keepin' ta herself. I gave her a tour of the ship an' she was perfectly normal. Usually, I get an uneasy feelin' in my gut if guests ask too many questions on the particulars of the Enterprise's inner workings. I didn't feel anythin' with that lass an' none of her questions were suspicious."

"With all due respect, Mr. Scott, your 'gut' is not an accurate way to determine if an individual poses a threat," Spock countered.

"Now I'm not sayin' that it is, Mr. Spock. I'm simply sayin' I don't see any evidence that suggests she's anythin' other than what she says she is."

The room fell silent for a moment. "Bones?" Kirk asked, turning to the CMO. McCoy sighed and shook his head.

"I don't know, Jim. She's an odd girl, that's for sure, but I'm not sure that she's a danger. I ran the tests on her and everything checks out. She's human and her immune system is strong like most humans who regularly travel off-world. Medically, her story matches, but that's not saying a whole lot. I'm not sure I believe her story about having a Klingon friend, and she seems to be too young to have traveled so much. I don't think I want her as an ambassador or anything like that, not until I know more about her. Sure, she might be useful, but we've done well without this girl so far, I think we can wait a bit longer. But it's your call, Jim."

It was his call, and Kirk considered his friends' opinions. Finally, he broke the silence, speaking slowly. "Hwin has, up until now, posed no threat to the Enterprise. For now, I will assign a guard to accompany her outside of her quarters. She will be free to move about the ship, however, she won't be allowed on the bridge or in engineering unless I permit it. If there is any reason to suspect foul play, her freedom will be restricted accordingly." Kirk glanced around the table, as if enforcing his decision.

"Dismissed."

* * *

Hwin walked down the corridor with her guard following close behind. Judging by his relaxed walk and his practiced stare, she guessed he was a seasoned officer. _At least he doesn't question my every move like the last one,_ Hwin thought as she turned into sickbay. Any second thoughts she was having about this idea were shoved into the back of her mind. She needed to at least try to earn her keep.

"Well, hello, dear! How may I help you?" A blonde woman in a blue uniform smiled warmly at Hwin.

"Yes, I am looking for Dr. McCoy. May I speak with him?"

"He is in his office at the moment. I will tell him you are here. What is your name?"

"Hwin."

"A pleasure, Hwin. I am Christine. You wait right here and I'll fetch Dr. McCoy." Hwin inclined her head in gratitude. _A gesture much like Spock's,_ Christine thought.

Soon after Christine disappeared into McCoy's office, doctor and nurse both reappeared. McCoy, as far as Hwin could tell, was agitated or tired, though he tried to hide it. _You're going to have to do better than that, Doctor. I lived among Vulcans, and they are far more difficult to decipher,_ Hwin thought, amused.

"You know, usually people try to avoid sickbay. What brings you here, Hwin?" Sensing the underlying tension in the joke, Hwin attempted to improve the doctor's demeanor by changing her own. She relaxed her back and softened her expression. These subtle changes made a larger difference in her body language. McCoy noticed the shift, but couldn't figure out why it seemed odd.

"I am actually hoping that I could help you," Hwin answered shyly. "As you know, yesterday I told the senior officers a bit of my history. I mentioned that one of the reasons I travel is because I am fond of the psychology behind different cultures. Well, I thought my knowledge of psychology, especially in interplanetary interactions, could be useful to you and the medical department aboard the Enterprise."

McCoy was taken aback by the offer. He considered the woman before him, letting the silence hang between them as he tried to wrap his brain around the situation.

"And what is it you think you can do?" McCoy asked. _Way to go, Leonard. The girl's going to think this is actually a possibility._

"I am not familiar with the positions aboard this ship, but I believe that I could aid recovery after traumatic events for the crew or for civilians the Enterprise encounters. An assistant to a counseling psychologist, perhaps?"

A warning flashed in the back of his mind, telling McCoy that Spock could cite at least a dozen rules against him even _considering_ her proposition. _Not to mention the fact that, as far as I know, she has no formal training! What the blazes is up with this girl? She's only been aboard a few days, not to mention she came uninvited! Now she's looking for a job?_

Despite all his questions, McCoy simply stared at Hwin, almost wishing he could read her mind. Realizing neither had spoken for a long stretch of time, the doctor finally answered Hwin. "We don't have a counseling psychologist. Some of my nurses, as well as myself, have studied psychology, but this is a starship, not a hospital. We are here to treat physical injuries, not talk about our feelings."

McCoy's tone was harsher than he meant it to be. After all, he was well versed in human psychology and he had even thought that starships could do with a counselor on board. He just didn't like people meddling in his job, especially strangers.

"But as a doctor, surely you are aware that mental health is as important as physical health?"

Hwin's tone was calm and held no note of retaliation to McCoy's earlier outburst. _Those years on Vulcan shining through_ , McCoy thought bitterly as he fought the urge to roll his eyes. He was about to retort when Christine Chapel spoke up. McCoy was startled, having forgotten his best nurse was still in the room.

"Yes, it is. I actually have been wanting to speak with Doctor McCoy on this subject for a while now." Christine turned from Hwin and addressed McCoy. "If it is alright with you, Doctor, I wouldn't mind having an assistant to help some of our more traumatized patients. I think it would be very beneficial, especially after particularly… difficult away missions."

Nurse Chapel had worked with McCoy long enough to know when his opinions could be swayed and how she could sway them. It was a simple tactic, really. Christine knew how emotional her boss could get, so she used it to her advantage. She smirked victoriously when McCoy sighed.

"Alright," the doctor conceded, "I've got to test your knowledge and evaluate your skill set beforehand. You've got to prove that you've got the know-how you say you do. If I clear you for duty, you may assist Nurse Chapel, and you _will_ do as she instructs."

Hwin smiled and her eyes lit up. _So unlike her Vulcan-like tone earlier_ , McCoy noticed. After thanking him, Hwin and her ever-silent guard left sickbay. McCoy glanced at a smiling Christine as he headed back to his office, silently berating himself for adding Hwin's evaluation to his already too-large to-do list.


	3. Shrink

_A/N_

 _First: I am rating this chapter T because of one scene that describes a character death. It is not very detailed or gory, but it is enough that I feel I need to raise the rating._

 _Second: I am putting a disclaimer here for this chapter and future chapters. I am not a psychologist nor am I studying to be one. That being said, I have used my knowledge from one psych class and the internet for this fic. If I get something wrong, feel free to let me know._

* * *

Shrink

Hwin paced anxiously in her quarters, her hands clenched behind her back. A little more than a week on the Enterprise and she already found it difficult to keep to herself. Still not allowed on the bridge, Hwin resorted to eavesdropping on crew conversations and keeping up with the daily announcements. Today, she knew, an away team was sent to an unexplored M-class planet. Crewmembers seemed nervous and/or excited to learn that scans found life forms large enough to be humanoid.

She had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach about this particular mission. Despite her unease, all she could do was sit and wait for the party to return. Sighing, Hwin stopped pacing and sat on the floor, her knees tucked under her and her hands folded with index fingers extended. _Meditation, that's what I need,_ she thought as she closed her eyes.

Hwin let her mind focus on her breathing, the way it felt in her nose and lungs. With practiced ease, she excluded all other sensations, even the busyness of her own mind, and she was left with a tranquil and freeing sensation. A simple thought issued forth a lively, red-orange light from the depths of her mind and she examined it closely. Looking at the light through her mind brought along a silver thread: a memory from her past. Hwin knew this memory well and she reached out to touch it.

FLASHBACK

 _I did it! I saw inside my mind! This is so cool! No, do not SMILE, you are meditating. FOCUS. Where are you little lights? Ugh. How can they disappear? I'm in my mind, there's nowhere to go._

"T'Saen, you are not meditating."

T'Saen opened her eyes and looked up at her mentor shyly. "Sorry, Avarak. I got distracted. But I had it for a little while! I saw the light."

Avarak looked down at the young human before him. He wondered, not for the first time, if the girl would ever master Vulcan meditation.

"You are most likely experiencing your emotions in an abstract manner. When one senses an abstract thought, the mind perceives it as a physical manifestation. What you perceived to be a light was merely your mind attempting to see what is not physically present.

T'Saen sat in silence for a while, trying to understand her mentor's explanation. Slowly, she nodded. "I understand. My mind makes something up so I can interact with something I can't see, much like I can visualize how an object would fit into a certain space without actually putting it there."

Avarak gave a slight nod. "Similar, yes."

T'Saen again fell silent before looking up at her mentor again. "Do you see lights as well?" It was Avarak's turn to pause. T'Saen realized this might have been a personal question and she was about to apologize when he answered. "I do not. I see instruments. The instruments play parts to the same melody. In meditation I conduct the instruments to ensure they play in harmony. Without my guidance, they are in discord."

T'Saen gazed at her mentor in awe. His description was almost poetic. She almost voiced this opinion but, remembeing Vulcan philosophy, she held her tongue. However, when she closed her eyes to meditate once more, a small smile settled on her lips.

END FLASHBACK

The fond memory itself was nearly enough to calm Hwin completely. However, she was not quite finished and she turned her complete attention to the swirling ball of light in the forefront of her mind. After her routine analyzing and contemplating, Hwin watched as the light's swirling turned into a rhythmic pulse, a sign of control. Satisfied, Hwin gently sent the orb floating away until she was left in calming darkness. She remained in this state for some time, content to feel the relaxation of her body and the sharpness of her mind.

When she emerged from her meditation, Hwin felt rejuvenated. With a small smile, she rose and glanced at the time. Nearly an hour had passed. Hwin realized the away team should have returned to the ship by now. The familiar anxiety tugged at the back of her mind, but it had far less pull than it had earlier. With a deep breath, Hwin left her quarters walking calmly and confidently down the corridor. After Dr. McCoy had evaluated and approved her, Hwin was allowed, per the captain's orders, to move about the ship without a guard. While she was still restricted to certain decks, Hwin was grateful for the small freedom.

Hwin had made it a habit to be present in sickbay after every away mission, just in case someone needed to talk. When the bay doors opened, however, Hwin's fears were confirmed. _Despite all the logic and rational thinking drilled into me on Vulcan, I still cannot understand how intuition can predict future events so accurately and frequently._ One man in a security uniform was lying unconscious on a bio-bed as medics tended to a nasty gash in his side. To his right were two science officers: a woman with a few cuts and bruises, and a man with a broken arm.

Despite the clamorous atmosphere, one side of sickbay remained eerily devoid of activity. Hwin's stomach dropped as she saw a security officer's lifeless body lying on a biobed. Slowly, she crossed the room until she stood beside the man. Reaching out a hand, Hwin touched two fingers to his forehead, directing her mind toward him. She searched the darkness, hoping to brush up against the faintest consciousness, but found nothing. A shaky voice behind her drew her attention and Hwin turned around.

"…And the next thing I knew, he was on the ground." The science officer with the broken arm was speaking to Nurse Chapel and desperately trying not to look in the direction of his deceased crewmate. Hwin approached the pair, catching Nurse Chapel's attention. She gave Hwin a small smile.

"Gavin, this is Hwin. She is—"

"Assisting Nurse Chapel and Dr. McCoy." Hwin interrupted. She shot a meaningful look at Nurse Chapel who gave a small nod in understanding. Some people are adverse to the term 'psychologist.' _They associate psychologists with mental illness._ Nurse Chapel thought sadly.

"What can I do for you, Miss?" Gavin responded politely, though his voice was still quivering. Hwin smiled kindly and sat on the biobed next to him.

"Oh, nothing. I overheard you talking with Miss Chapel earlier and I wanted to offer my condolences." Hwin looked back toward the deceased crewman. "Were you two close?"

Gavin set his jaw and looked at the floor. "Yeah. We went to the Academy together."

"I am sorry. I know what it's like to lose someone like that. There's nothing I or anyone can say to fix what happened, but if you ever need someone to talk with, I would be happy to help."

Gavin was silent for a moment. "You work here in sickbay?"

"Yes."

"What, are you some kinda shrink?" Gavin scoffed.

"Yeah, something like that," Hwin laughed gently. "Except I do not do psych evaluations or anything. Too much paperwork." Gavin gave her a small smile, which she returned.

"Yeah, well thanks for the offer," he responded noncommittally.

* * *

Dr. McCoy finished surgery on the crewman with the abdominal wound and made his way to look over Gavin's newly repaired arm. Another medic had used the bone-knitting laser, but McCoy still needed to approve the work, so the arm remained in a sling. He stopped when he saw Hwin speaking with Gavin and stood behind them, listening as she spoke with him. Hwin had passed every test on psychological theories and application with flying colors, but real life interaction was vastly different than manufactured scenarios. _I should know, I devoted years of my life to the human mind._

As he watched, McCoy was pleasantly surprised. Hwin handled Gavin with a practiced hand. Of course, only McCoy would recognize the experience behind her seemingly simple actions and casual phrases. She offered a friendly ear, didn't push the boy, and stayed patient and non-defensive. _Girl really does know her stuff._ McCoy allowed himself a quick smile before he spoke up.

"Alright Gavin, let's have a look at that arm." Hwin stood up and turned toward McCoy, a bit startled by his presence. McCoy ignored her and instead focused on examining his patient.

"Well, Val did a great job patching you up. You don't need this sling anymore. I'm giving you two days off and light duty the rest of the week, just to be sure the bone heals proper," McCoy informed. Really, Gavin's arm could handle a normal workload, but McCoy was no fool. _No one ever wants to admit they are mentally or emotionally unfit. If it's a physical restriction, I get less complaints and less paperwork and they get more time to cope. Win-win._ Gavin slid off the biobed, thanked Dr. McCoy, and left.

McCoy's eyes fell heavily on the biobed in the corner. _Martin Joseph Harris. Twenty-three. Lieutenant. Cause of Death: stab wound to the chest. Dead on arrival._ Death came with the territory of being a doctor, especially one on a starship, but that didn't make it any less painful. Christine Chapel put her hand on McCoy's arm. He sighed and gave her a thankful nod. Looking up, he saw Hwin watching him silently.

"You did a good job, Hwin. Thank you," McCoy said. Hwin nodded in response.

"If Gavin returns to sickbay, will you comm me?" This time, McCoy was the one who nodded.

"Thank you."

* * *

 _Wheeeeewhoooo_. Hwin's intercom whistle woke her. Groggily, she looked at the time. 3:30 Earth time. _Who is up at this ungodly hour?_ She made her way to the intercom panel and clicked the button. "This is Hwin."

"I was told to buzz you if Gavin Walker showed up. Well, he's here," an unfamiliar man's voice responded.

"I will be there in five minutes." Hwin quickly got dressed. It had been two days since she spoke with Gavin and she was concerned.

Sickbay was practically empty. Only about three officers were on duty, most whom were filling out paperwork. Upon her arrival, the officer who spoke to Hwin directed her to a separate room. Gavin was sitting in a chair, wearing a rumpled tunic and sweatpants. In one hand he held a bottle of red pills and he was rubbing his temple with the other. He looked up, surprised to see Hwin.

"He tell you I was here?" Gavin jerked his head toward the exiting officer.

"Yeah. I asked for them to let me know if you came back, just in case you wanted to talk."

"I just came here because the meds aren't working." Receiving a questioning glance, Gavin continued, "I've been having trouble sleeping, so the doc gave me these. Said they'd knock me out."

"They didn't?" Hwin slid easily into the adjacent chair, as if she was catching up with an old friend.

"They did. Just didn't keep me out. Anyway, apparently this stuff's all those guys can give me. If I want anything stronger I'll have to talk with Dr. McCoy when he's on duty." Gavin set the pills on the table and Hwin picked them up again.

"This is powerful medication. You still woke up?" Gavin shrugged and looked away. "Nightmares?" Hwin suggested. Gavin's gaze shot up and he stared at Hwin. A flash of anger passed across his eyes and he set his jaw. _Of course it's nightmares, but no way am I talking about them with a shrink._ Gavin didn't have anything against Hwin, she seemed nice enough. _And kinda pretty, too._ But he didn't want anyone diagnosing him or picking apart his mind or whatever.

"My apologies." Hwin backed off. "I did not mean to offend you. I simply suggested that because I know that trauma tends to extend into dreams."

"And you know this from speaking to all those patients of yours, do you?" Gavin sneered. He wanted her to leave but couldn't bring himself to say so.

"No. I know from my own experiences. My parents were killed when our ship's engine malfunctioned. I had nightmares for weeks, and most medications did not help me either."

Gavin immediately felt guilty. "Oh. I – I'm sorry… I didn't realize—" Hwin held up a hand.

"I take no offense."

The silence that followed made Gavin uncomfortable, yet when he looked at Hwin, she seemed perfectly at ease. Finally, he spoke up, simply to break the silence.

"Were you there? On the ship, I mean."

"Yes. I was traveling with them when the accident happened. It was a small ship and there were only a few crewmen aboard. There was one transporter and because I was the youngest, they sent me before my parents. I made it. They didn't." Both fell silent again and once more, Gavin spoke up.

"Martin was right next to me when we were attacked. I was looking at my tricorder and it showed something was ahead and to our left. I…" Gavin stopped and closed his eyes. "I looked up… and Martin – he's got a knife in his—" Gavin's broken voice stopped as a sob caught in his throat. His hands began to tremble and he balled them into fists. He sat there with his eyes squeezed shut, trying to control his shaky breathing. After about a minute, he was composed enough to speak again.

"It's not like those old movies, you know. Martin didn't scream, he just sort of… groaned. And… and I was right there, _right next to him_ , and I couldn't help him. Dr. McCoy said the knife hit an artery and there was nothing I could have done. But I still think – I don't know… He was my best friend…"

Hwin was silent for a moment. _Survivor's guilt. Helplessness._ She knew those feelings well, but people respond differently to those feelings and she wanted to choose her words carefully. She opened her mouth to speak, but surprisingly, Gavin continued to talk.

"Huh. Me talking to a shrink. Who'd've thought."

Hwin smiled. It was a good sign that Gavin was teasing her. It meant that he was not isolating himself. "And here I thought we were becoming friends," Hwin responded lightly. Gavin looked at her with soft eyes.

"I guess we were," he answered thoughtfully. Hwin glanced at a clock on the table. It read 4:42. Gesturing to the time, Hwin spoke up. "Dr. McCoy's shift is in less than an hour. If you still want to speak with him, I'd be happy to wait with you. I don't think I'll be able to get to sleep anyway. We could grab coffee or play some chess."

Gavin brightened up at the suggestion. Either he wasn't looking forward to facing his nightmares again, or he was beginning to enjoy Hwin's company. Hwin silently hoped for both as they left sickbay together.


	4. Deception

Deception

Spock made his way through the corridors of the Enterprise. Except for a few senior officers, most of the "daytime" crew had not yet awoken for their shifts and the ship was relatively calm. This lull in activity usually allowed Spock to have a peaceful, undisturbed morning meal, a small luxury he had come to appreciate. When the doors to the common room slid open, the science officer found Gavin and Hwin standing in the middle of the usually deserted room.

"Alright, I will see you later, Gavin." With a smile, Gavin left Hwin, giving a nod of acknowledgement to Spock as he passed his superior. Hwin sat down sipping her coffee and resetting the chess board in front of her.

"You and Lieutenant Walker have been playing chess," Spock observed. _Perhaps she is using chess as a way to focus Lt. Walker's mind._ Spock was aware of Hwin's temporary position and, while he respected the captain's decision, he still questioned the logic in allowing an outsider to work in sickbay.

"Yes we have. In more casual settings, it is easier to build rapport. In addition, casual conversations are more likely to lead to self-disclosure, a valuable and necessary element of therapeutic relationships." Spock raised an eyebrow and walked over to a food replicator. It was unusual for humans to discuss interpersonal relationships in such an objective manner. Seeing an opportunity to learn more about human behavior, Spock again questioned Hwin.

"I have observed that in casual settings, human engage in what they call 'small talk.' This type of communication seems trivial, yet it occurs most frequently and for extended periods of time." As he spoke, Spock walked toward Hwin, food tray in hand. She gestured for him to sit and he obliged.

"Small talk is the first step to intimacy among humans. Intimacy leads to positive relationships, which are therapeutic in any form. I do agree with your observation, though. I sometimes find small talk dull, especially for longer periods of time."

Spock nodded in silent understanding. It was…refreshing…to speak with someone who thought as he did. As he sat in thought, Spock absently watched as Hwin finished resetting the chess board.

"Can I interest you in a game, Mr. Spock?"

Almost immediately after Spock nodded, Hwin moved her first piece. Spock raised a curious eyebrow at the quick reaction, even as he answered with a move of his own. The game continued for many minutes and the pair said nothing. As time ticked by, officers gradually sauntered in, slowly filling up the room.

"It has been a long while since I have had such a challenging opponent," Hwin commented.

"Indeed," Spock replied. "You are also a formidable player. I confess I have had little variety in regards to chess partners and have become accustomed to Captain Kirk's style of play." Hwin would have smiled, had she not been in the presence of a Vulcan, and if Spock had not just put her in checkmate.

"Well, for the sake of variety, perhaps we can play again sometime," Hwin offered.

"I would welcome the opportunity," Spock replied respectfully. "Now you must excuse me, I must report to the bridge." With that statement, Spock took his leave. As he left, he didn't see the small smile that formed on Hwin's lips.

* * *

Jim Kirk pounded his fist on his desk in frustration. Starfleet was not happy about his new passenger. Even though Kirk had argued that she was not native, his superiors didn't seem to care.

"Unless this girl can provide hard evidence that she is from any Federation planet, you will have to turn her over to Starfleet and face a hearing back on Earth," the Admiral had told Kirk.

They wanted paperwork not stories or claims, not even the medical readings that showed she was human.

"Medical records can be deceiving." Oh, it was a good thing Bones wasn't in the room…

Regardless, Kirk doubted Hwin had anything even remotely connecting her to the Federation.

 _One week! That's it?_ Kirk pinched the bridge of his nose as his comm chimed. Lt. Uhura's voice followed.

"Captain, neither Starfleet nor Vulcan High Command has no record of a 'Hwin' that matches our passenger's description."

Kirk sighed. No record on _two_ planets? It was not looking good for him or his passenger. "Alright, thank you Lieutenant. Please send a message to Spock, McCoy and Hwin to meet me in Briefing Room Two. Kirk out."

* * *

"Explain yourself."

Kirk stood behind the briefing room table opposite Hwin. "There is no record of you in Starfleet's databases or in Vulcan High Command. You told us you were from Earth and lived on Vulcan. If that is so, why is there no record of you ever existing on _either_ planet?" Even though Kirk attempted to remain professional, he could not hide the anger and frustration behind his words. Hwin did not flinch at his tone, which only further agitated Kirk.

"My apologies, Captain. If I had known you were conducting research into my past I would have provided you with different information."

"You mean you would have told us another lie!" McCoy nearly sprung out of his chair. He was not as keen on professionalism as his captain. _I let her work in my sickbay, with my patients!_ Still, Hwin appeared calm, if not slightly guilty.

"No, Doctor. I simply meant to say that I am not documented as 'Hwin' on Earth or on Vulcan." Met with tense silence, Hwin continued. "Hwin was my nickname on Earth. At the age of ten I traveled to Vulcan, where my ship crashed and I lost my parents. I changed my name and was raised by a scholar named Avarak. Since I left Vulcan, I have gone by many names, Hwin being the one I use most often."

Kirk rubbed his temples while McCoy and Spock stared at Hwin, contemplating her words. McCoy spoke first. "What in the blazes did you keep changing your name for?"

"Practicality and anonymity, primarily. As I have mentioned before, I have traveled to many worlds. Some of the civilizations I encounter are not yet familiar with space travel and others do not easily welcome strangers. Therefore, I found it convenient to change my name based upon the social norms of these cultures. As for my interactions with Starfleet and other similar organizations, my reasons are more personal in nature. In its simplest form, I appreciate my privacy and I do not wish for others to examine my past without my knowledge. Hence, the captain was forced to call this meeting."

The subtle jab was not lost on Kirk. "This is my ship and it is my business to know who I have aboard. Your desire for privacy does not outweigh the safety of my crew."

Hwin stared for a moment before nodding in acceptance. "I am called T'Saen on Vulcan. If you contact the Vulcan High Command, I am sure they will provide you with the records you need." Although he was still not content, Kirk had gotten the information he needed. "Very well, you are dismissed. Please return to your quarters until further notice."

If it wasn't for his familiarity with Spock's stoicism, Kirk would have missed Hwin's subtle disappointment as she turned and left. Once the doors shut behind Hwin, Kirk sat down and sighed. Spock spoke up. "Captain, I-"

"I know, Spock, you told me so. You warned me about her and you were right."

"Actually Captain, I believe you let your emotions cloud your judgement when speaking with Hwin. You have cause to be concerned, yes, but your anger is illogical. You are viewing Hwin's actions as those of betrayal, when in fact, she has shown no intention to harm during the entirety of her stay."

"This girl boards our ship without our say-so, wants to work in sickbay, among weakened crew members, and is lying about her name. How can you deem it _illogical_ to be concerned?" McCoy huffed. _The girl claims connection to Vulcan and suddenly she's logical._ McCoy thought. _This I gotta hear._

"I am simply calling attention to the fact that she has done nothing to warrant house arrest and has been an asset since her arrival. She acted as a translator in order to diffuse a potentially hostile situation and she has taken a genuine interest in providing psychological aid to members of the crew."

"Interest being the key word, Spock. She has been hanging around my sickbay acting like she wants to help but she hasn't actually done much."

"You know psychological healing takes time, doctor."

"Don't go lecturing me about my job! I've got – "

"Bones." McCoy shot a final glare at Spock but fell silent. Kirk sighed. He was as angry as McCoy but it was his responsibility to remain the level headed leader, not the CMO. "You've been with her practically every minute she's in sickbay. Has she done anything harmful or suspicious that you have seen?"

"No. But lying about your name is pretty suspicious to me."

"Noted, doctor. But in this case, I think Spock has a point. There is no evidence to support that she is dangerous. I am still wary and will be putting guards on her again. Bones, you reserve the right to prevent her from working in sickbay." The room fell silent and Kirk dismissed the meeting. He remained behind and began contacting the Vulcan High Command.

* * *

Despite the empty sickbay, McCoy found plenty to keep him busy for the day: reports he'd put off for weeks, checking what medicine was in stock, researching Andorian shingles, anything that had _nothing_ to do with Hwin.

"I'm...um…looking for Hwin."

"Gavin, come in. Have a seat."

"No, that's alright. I just wanted to talk to Hwin. Is she here?"

"No she's not. Is there something I can do for you?"

Gavin shook his head. When McCoy gave him a puzzled look, Gavin opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again. McCoy continued to look at him and Gavin suddenly felt like he was being analyzed.

"She offered to get coffee before and I thought…" Gavin trailed off and looked away. Finding some courage, he faced McCoy again. "I appreciate your help, Doctor, I do, but Hwin…I don't know. When I talk with her it just makes what happened…easier. At least for a while."

McCoy didn't know what to think. This was the closest Gavin had come to admitting he was having trouble dealing with trauma. _Even when he came for those blasted pills he wouldn't admit to nightmares._ Well versed in psychology himself, McCoy had the fleeting thought to help Gavin out himself. _But I'm no counselor and he's already formed a bond with Hwin. I can't destroy that._ As much as he was bothered by his nagging suspicion of Hwin, he couldn't let Gavin suffer the consequences.

"She is temporarily relieved from her duties in sickbay. If you still want to see her, you'll have to go to her quarters."

Gavin went ridged at the first statement.

"Why is she relieved? Is she returning to Helena III?"

"No. She, ah…well, she was dishonest. And that dishonesty could have been, and still may be detrimental to this ship and its crew."

"And you're still telling me where I can find her?"

McCoy started and Gavin gave him a small smile.

"You still trust her, don't you? You'd never send me to her if you really thought she was dangerous."

McCoy opened his mouth to defend himself, but found he could not. Gavin considered McCoy for a moment but eventually nodded his thanks before departing. McCoy was left standing there. _Could the boy be right?_

* * *

After a few days of waiting for a response from the Vulcan High Command, Kirk finally received a transmission. The documents he received did support Hwin's story, but something seemed off. _Name: T'Saen. Born on Earth, adopted at age ten by Avarak. Public schooling from age eleven to thirteen, formal training until age sixteen, completed the Tal T'lee, An-Prelee, and Kahs-wan…_

"Why is her birth name not on record?" Kirk asked the Vulcan on the screen.

"As I understand, she had no family left on Earth and wished to make a new name for herself."

"At ten years old?"

"Vulcan children are very independent at that age, and T'Saen was nearly as intellectually advanced as an average Vulcan child. It was well within her rights and ability to make such a decision."

"But you must still have _some_ record of her birth name _somewhere_."

"Possibly, but she wished for her name to not be known. However illogical that wish may be, I must respect it barring extraneous circumstances."

Kirk sighed. He knew he was going to get nothing more so he thanked the Vulcan and ended the transmission. Gathering up the files he received, Kirk wrote up a report to accompany the data and, once he thought it would satisfy his superiors, he sent it all to Starfleet. For added measure, he sent it to Spock as well, adding a note to keep the information confidential.

* * *

Spock's curiosity was piqued when he saw Hwin's file. Most human children would be unable to handle the rigors of Vulcan schooling, but since she had remained in school, Hwin must have been able to keep up with her classmates. Not only did she finish public schooling, but she finished her formal training as well.

Her formal training was especially facinating. Hwin had chosen to focus on studying telepathy and the sciences, especially those regarding the mind. Even for Vulcans with a talent for mind melds it was one of the most challenging areas of study and often involved hands-on learning, impossible for humans. Further details of her schooling were not included in the report and Spock was puzzled as to how Hwin managed to complete it. _Perhaps her mentor, Avarak, modified her curriculum,_ he hypothesized.

 _Worked at Raal Medical Center._

Spock stared at the words before him then scanned the rest of the document. No other information about her time there was provided. He turned back to the name. _Raal Medical Center_. He knew the name. It was one of the best hospitals on Vulcan, but it had many unique patients. The kind of patients the Vulcan High Command did not advertise, especially with outsiders. A human employed at such an establishment was virtually a statistical impossibility. _It is possible,_ Spock thought, _that we have severely underestimated our newest shipmate._

* * *

 _A/N: I LIVE! I'm so sorry for such a long delay. Issues with this fic came up and life got in the way. Nonetheless, I haven't abandoned this story and I am doing my best to post more frequently._


End file.
